


The Human Tiger And The Genius

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: DonniexTerese





	1. Chapter 1

Terese was walking to the lair from her lair as she lived in the sewers as well since she was a mutant too as well. She ever since she got to know them over the past year she grew strong feelings for a certain intelligent ninja turtle which was Donnie. She entered the lair and she was barefoot wearing nothing but a skirt and a vest as her chest was covered by fur.

Raph was out on patrol and after having a beat down and beating up the usual purple dragons and the foot clan he jumped over rooftops and climbed down and fire escape and into the dank sewers heading on home back to his home the lair. He reached it in no time at all as he entered the lair and he sat down on the couch for a breather.

Donnie stayed inside his lab tonight as ever since he gained the new technology of the Karrang he's been experimenting it and working on how he can use it to help defeat the Karrang. He was somewhat stressed and low on sleep as he has just been drinking coffee for the past few days 

Hazel was in the lair, she knew the turtles had been working hard to keep the Karrang in check so she thought she would surprise them by making them food and staying with them to make sure they're all healthy and sleeping. Humming softly to herself she was unaware the turtles came back   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese smiled and snuck behind Donnie and came up behind him as she put her human hands on his shoulders rubbing them to help massage his shoulders trying to help him relax.   
"Donnie sweetie you should be sleeping. I know this is important but you need to relax and get some sleep. Why don't you have us help you?"

Raph got up and got a bottled water chugging it down as he was very dehydrated. He smirked and smiled at his future girl his crush Hazel. He thought over the time he got to know her that she was the most amazing awesome beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Donnie was focused, feeling hands on his shoulders he jumped slightly Gah!?" He turns and looks at Teresa before breathing out "Oh it's just you." He smiled before sighing softly "Tere. I will get some sleep, just let me finish with this extraction and I promise I'll come join you and the fam, okay?" He asks while he turns around to face her as he took her hands in his while looking down at her with a soft and promising smile. He has had the biggest crush on Teresa for months now, only Leo knew, but he k we once the timing was perfect he would confess his love for her.

Hazel glances at Raph before she puts the top on the pot that was on simmer before walking over to Raph and patting his shoulder "Hey Raph, tough night huh?" She asks while leaning against the counter   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Tere sighed and she nodded and her part fur part no fur face blushed as her crush was holding onto her hands. She nodded and took her hands away and while she turned to walk away her tiger tail brushed up against his inner thighs dangerously close to his crotch intentionally.

"Eh not really baby. Beating up purple dragons and foot clan scum is practically what I live for babe," Raph flirted with her smirking. He only called her those pet names. He was the bad boy type after all. He drank and finished up his bottled water and headed to the kitchen for a banana. He unpeeled it and started to chew it.

Donnie smiled at Teresa before he watched her leave, waving before blushing deeply once he felt her tail. Gulping he quickly turned around and started to get back to work on his project. He was almost done, but extracting the parts just took focus and a LOT of it.

Hazel rolled her eyes at the nickname before shrugging slightly "Oh I'm sure it's all you live for." She giggled before Leo walked over and smells the air "Yes Haz is cooking again!" He ruffled her hair making her giggle before Leo went to the dojo   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese walked over to Hazel and she too loved and smelled her cooking as well her mouth drooling because of it.  
“Hey Hazel. Can you cook something fish or meat related for me with me being a carnivore and everything?” She asked purring to her as she nuzzled her face. (That’s the cat in her doing that)

Raph just chuckled and knew exactly what he wanted. His and brothers favorite food of all time that nothing else could even compare: pizza. His mouth drooled at just the thought of it. He walked over to Hazel and he kissed her cheek grinning at her after he too petted her hair as well.

Hazel turns and looks at Teresa before she smiled "I already have something cookin for ya sweetie. It's in the oven right now." She grinned as she had made Teresa's favorite "I always know you like meat and fish." She grins before blushing deeply as Raph kissed her cheek and pets her hair. She gulped and looked at Teresa for help "Actually Teresa can I talk to you in private while the food cooks?' She asks, her eyes showing it was a female discussion  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese smirked and nodded knowing what it was about or at least had a very good idea of what it was. Maybe she thought Hazel could help her as well with her predicament.  
“I think I know what it’s about. It’s about your crush on Raph isn’t it?” She asked her as she crossed her arms.  
“Maybe you could help me with my crush on Donnie too? My heat is coming any hour now.”

Hazel blushed before raising an eyebrow before gasping "I have an idea for that!!" She smirked and starts to talk in a whisper "Donnie is a very shy man and let's just say it's funny when he talks in his sleep because he admits to things. Now what I suggest is that you say you need help in your lair, take him there and get this heat you're in over." She smiled "I suggest you eat first so you can have enegry." She winks at Teresa as she was thinking of Raph, glancing over at him before shaking her head and focusing back on Teresa   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese nodded her feline cat eyes sparkled and she nodded. She had an idea for Raph and her too.  
“I have an idea for you and Raph. You know how Raph is the bad boy type? And he also is a muscle junkie? Well either when he goes on a motorcycle ride or he is lifting weighting or punching his punching bag give him a compliment about his looks or say this is fun or something like that.”

Hazel bit her lip slightly "You really think so?" She smiled "Thanks Teresa!" She heard the stove beeping. Hazel takes out the pizza and Teresa's seasoned catfish before looks around "Guys! Dinners ready!!" She exclaimed 

Donnie walks out his lab and stretched his arms out before yawning "I could use some dinner right now." He walks past Teresa while patting her lower back before grabbing the plates   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(I'm gonna go out for a drive if I dont respond  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Ok thats fine)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese nodded and she blushed when Donnie did that to her as she sat down at the kitchen table and she started lapping up and chewing her meat and fish with her canines and incisors. 

Raph headed on over to where the party was at that he grabbed a plate and took four slices of pizza to start off with and some salad to of course because for the most part turtles loved veggies and fruit.

Donnie grabbed mostly salad and 2 slices of pizza before he took a seat next to Teresa and started to eat, glancing at her with a small smile before swallowing "So you going scouting before dawn?" He asks her, trying to make light conversation 

Hazel grabs a bowl of salad and takes a seat before she started eating. Humming softly as she ate Leo smirked at Raph and Pat's him on the shoulder "Make any moves yet?~" he teased as he stood beside raph with his plate   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese squeaked and looked up at him shaking her head no blushing as she had some meat sauce on the corner of her lips.  
"I am about to get something any hour now that will prevent me from doing that. It will makes males of different species drawn to me. Oh fish nuggets I have to go home! I should not even be here right now! See you guys in three weeks!" She said finishing her food and was about to leave.

Raph shook his head no whispering to Leo not yet. He took a couple of bites at his pizza and swallowed some of his food. Once he was done eating he got up and put on his biker suit and his helmet while walking over to Hazel wanting to ask her if she wanted to go for a ride with him.

Donnie raised an eye row before he grabs her hand right before she left "Let me come with you. I want to protect you from those males and help you with whatever is going on." He said with a small blush as he held her hand tightly and looked into her eyes 

Hazel looks up at Raph with a small blush "Um sure, I'd love to. Just let me put my shoes on." She gets up and goes to the living room as she grabbed her shoes and puts them on before going to Raph and nodded "Okay I'm ready."   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Brb playing card games with my family   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Okay, have fun!)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Thanks and back   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese gulped squeaked and blushed beet red almost fainting.  
"L-Let me go Donnie! I-I am gonna be in my heat! Th-that is why! Pl-please D-Donnie!" She stuttered embarrassed and nervous as she tried yanking her hands out of his grasp.

Raph took her hand in his gloved one and brought an extra helmet with him going over to his motorcycle in their secret garage. He sat down on his motorcycle as he patted the seat in front of him wanting her to sit in front of him for her safety.

Donnie raised an eye row before he grabs her hand right before she left "Let me come with you. I want to protect you from those males and help you with whatever is going on." He said with a small blush as he held her hand tightly and looked into her eyes 

Hazel looks up at Raph with a small blush "Um sure, I'd love to. Just let me put my shoes on." She gets up and goes to the living room as she grabbed her shoes and puts them on before going to Raph and nodded "Okay I'm ready."   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Brb playing card games with my family   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Okay, have fun!)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Thanks and back   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese gulped squeaked and blushed beet red almost fainting.  
"L-Let me go Donnie! I-I am gonna be in my heat! Th-that is why! Pl-please D-Donnie!" She stuttered embarrassed and nervous as she tried yanking her hands out of his grasp.

Raph took her hand in his gloved one and brought an extra helmet with him going over to his motorcycle in their secret garage. He sat down on his motorcycle as he patted the seat in front of him wanting her to sit in front of him for her safety.  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Donnie eyes widen as he let's go of her before nodding "I'm still coming with you. Let me be there for you w-when this happens.." he gulped as he bit his lip slightly while looking at her, he wanted to tell her right there that he was in love with her, bug was unsure of how she would take it since she was about to head into heat 

Hazel held onto his hand before she looks at the extra helmet. Shs looks ag his motorcycle and mouthed 'whoa' before she looked at the seat. Blushing softly she grabs the helmet and puts it on before she sat in front of him, looking at the steering of the bike   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Yay!  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Brb eating dinner  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Gotcha!)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Ok back   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Awesome)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese then nodded and she whispered to him she wanted to tell him this for a very long time now but she was in love with him. Her cheeks blushed beet red and she took his hand squeezing it in his.

Raph held her waist tightly and his other gloved hand went on the throttle and the handlebar and he told her to hold on tightly as he put his helmeted head on her back saying that he was in love with her and that he wanted her to have fun.

Donnie raised an eyebrow when Teresa whispered before his eyes widen as his face went as red as Raph's mask. He looks at their hands before he picks her up bridal style and rushed to her lair, telling her he was also deeply in love with her and that he would always be there for her, especially now in a time like this 

Hazel glances down at his hand on her waist before she blushed before she held onto the handlebar tightly, ready to go she wasn't expecting Raph to say he was in love with her. She turns and faces him as her blush was hidden by the helmet   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Going back home soon brb   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Alright cool  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Back   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese squeaked and groaned when he picked her up in his arms bridal style. She wrapped her tail around his arm and purred happily nuzzling her cheek against his beak lovingly. She was in no time at all back at her lair and she pointed to Donnie where her bedroom was.

Raph gripped onto her waist tightly with one gloved hand as he drove them out into the city night in New York City. He headed down on side roads and he revved up his engine and did a wheelie on the pavement as well. He kissed her ear through his helmet and said when they got back he was gonna do her so hard.

Donnie smiled down at Terese when she nuzzled him. He rushes to her room and pinned her down on her bed before he smashed his lips onto hers and kisses her deeply as his hands roamed up and down her body as he slightly moaned against her lips (any kinks you wanna throw into this??))

Hazel looks at the New York lights as she smiled happily before she squeaks and held onto him when he did a wheelie, she blushed deeply feeling his lips against her ear before biting her lip as he listened to him. She nodded shyly at him as she enjoyed the night   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Turn ons 

Kinks let’s see biting, nipping, nibbling, suckling, eating out, uh my biggest one is gloves on their hands and they do with their gloved hands, dirty talk, the male dominating, doggy style, lap style that’s pretty much most of them

Turn offs

Tickling, anus sex, vore, inflation,, mpreg, genderbend, gagging, vibrators that’s pretty much about it  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese purred and mewled out languidly and wantonly across his lips as she kissed and licked his lips passionately back. She wrapped her tail around his inner thigh again brushing it dangerously close against his crotch as her human hands scratched down his shoulders while she arched her back.

Raph sped up and drove around but at the same time made sure his sexy hotass beautiful girl was safe and ok.  
“How’re you liking it baby? You doin ok sweetheart?” He asked her as he pretty soon stopped by an old abandoned warehouse..

Donnie noticed her behavior before he pulled away and whispers in her ear "This may be my first time, but I cant wait to destroy you and make you mine~" he purrs into her ear before kissing down her neck and nibbling on her soft spot as his hands went down to her core and gently rubbed her folds teasingly 

Hazel looks up at Hazel and nodded "Its wonderful! I forgot how amazing New York was at night." She looks at the warehouse and raised an eyebrow "Is there a mission we're doing?" She asks thinking the Purple Dragons were at it again   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie yes please! P,ever I want no I ever lose as my mate except for you my sexy ass techno geek ninja turt’e!” Terese moaned and whimpered out her body shuddering and racking with a fiery passion and burning desire for him.

“You’ll see my darling,” Raph said cooing it to her while he smirked underneath his helmet and picked her up like a princess and carried her bridal style into the warehouse and walked into one of the back rooms. Once inside he locked the door and threw her on a bed. He climbed and pounced on her taking off his helmet after clapping his gloved hands the lights turned on by themselves.

Donnie smiled as he nodded and went back down on her, flicking her clit with his tongue before he began to fully suck on it while entering one of his fingers inside of her, thrusting it slowly and twisting it as he stares deep into her eyes 

Hazel nodded as she giggled "I can see why you need it, especially if you keep getting into fights with Le-Hmph!" She was surprised when he kissed her, but she soon enough gave in and kissed back happily while wrapping her arms around his neck as she wore a blush on her freckled cheeks   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Hey sadly gotta be busy til I go to bed later but I can rp some tomorrow. Ttyl)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
(Its all good! Ttyl!)  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Just letting you know I am back to rp before I go to sleep XD   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese squeaked and groaned when he picked her up in his arms bridal style. She wrapped her tail around his arm and purred happily nuzzling her cheek against his beak lovingly. She was in no time at all back at her lair and she pointed to Donnie where her bedroom was.

Raph gripped onto her waist tightly with one gloved hand as he drove them out into the city night in New York City. He headed down on side roads and he revved up his engine and did a wheelie on the pavement as well. He kissed her ear through his helmet and said when they got back he was gonna do her so hard.  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Donnie smiled down at Terese when she nuzzled him. He rushes to her room and pinned her down on her bed before he smashed his lips onto hers and kisses her deeply as his hands roamed up and down her body as he slightly moaned against her lips (any kinks you wanna throw into this??))

Hazel looks at the New York lights as she smiled happily before she squeaks and held onto him when he did a wheelie, she blushed deeply feeling his lips against her ear before biting her lip as he listened to him. She nodded shyly at him as she enjoyed the night

Terese arched her back her furry legs spreading open even further for him as she dug her nails deep into the grooves and crevices of his shell on his back.

Raph groaned against her lips biting down on her bottom lip as he demanded entrance deep into her wet cavern. His gloved hands groped and squeezed her breasts through her shirt and her bra growling.

Donnie chuckled against her clit, causing vibrations on it before he removed his finger and lowered his head. Suddenly his tongue started thrusting in and out of her, swirling around her wet insides he thrusts his tongue a few times before the tip of it reaches her core. As he was doing so he pressed his thumb and applied a bit of corse against her clit 

Hazel gasped in the kiss as she parts her lips for him, but also let out a soft groan as she felt him grope her breast. She bucked her hips towards him needingly and passionately as she was slipping into lust  
Today at 2:05 pm  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Out right I will do my part in like 45 when I get home   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Ok  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese gripped her sheets clenching them tightly in her hands as she gazed deeply into his masked pupiless eyes and elicited a moan followed by a mewl for him. She was so aroused and so turned on right now because of him.

Raph after French kissing her for a good five minutes and dominated her mouth his trailed his moist hot lips to the skin of her neck where he suckled on her sweet spot and made hickeys everywhere his teeth and lips went all over her neck.

Donnie hummed against her walls before he sat up and hovered over her as his member was very aroused he leans down and kisses her softly before pulling away just slightly "You ready for me to put it in?~" he asks in a deep whisper as he didnt break eye contact while the tip of his member poked her inner thigh

Hazel panted as she watched Raph, groaning softly she gripped his shoulders, dighing her nails into them slightly as she turned her head to the side to hide her lewd face   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
"Ah Donnie! Honey! Yes please! Once we make love are we mates for life?" Terese asked excitedly as she blushed looking up at him softly. She nodded and took a deep breath as she mewled softly.

Raph went down and took off her shirt and her bra and smashed his face into her breasts nuzzling his face into them before suckling on the left tit stroking her areola with his wet muscle.  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Donnie blushed deeply at her response before he nodded, cupping her cheeks with his hands he started to slowly slide in "Oh yes baby, I'll be your mate for life!~" he groaned as he was 2/3rd in and his tip was already pressing against her womb 

Hazel squeaked once she felt his face in. between her breast before biting her lip to conceal her moans. Bucking her hips against him more and more she groaned into his ear "D-Daddy!~" she pants  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese moaned and whimpered feeling at how tight her walls were clenching and clamping down on his shaft inside her. She mewled out in pain a little bit as she arched her back while rubbing circles into his plastron.

Raph made with his teeth her perky bud peak and harden sucking on it with a loud popping sound then continued his nipple torture on her breasts with switching to the next one now doing the same exact thing. His gloved fingers play with her folds easily.

Donnie kissed her softly once more as he slid in all the way. Giving her time to adjust he kisses down her neck and nibbled her ear, his hot breath grazed against her eat 

Hazel grunts in his ear while playing with the ends of his mask before thrusting her hips into his hand while moaning softly as her tight walls surrounded his finger. She grips his shell tightly...right before her phone started to ring from her pants   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Be back to rp soon   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Ok  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
“Ahh Donnie sweetie purrlease thrust into me already. I am ready Donnie bear!” Terese purred and cooed out to him moaning and purring at his ministrations of what he was doing to her. She rubbed his biceps and triceps softly.

Raph made that perky globe pop and harden too as he sighed and stopped waiting for her to answer her phone and while she would do that he pulled down his pants and boxers and slammed through her womanhood and waited to get a good grip on her.

Donnie smirked "Alright then.~" he purred before biting down on her neck while slamming in all the way only to pull out and slam all the way back in, pulling away and licking his marking on her shoulder he just left 

Hazel pants before she reaches over and grabs her phone, about to answer she gasps and moans loudly in pain and pleasure as she arched her back, getting use to his size she answered the call "H-Hey Leo, what's up?" She panted "Are you okay? You sound out if breath!" Leo exclaimed over the phone   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese screamed his name out in pure agony, lust, delight, bliss and pleasure as her body on the inside was heating up in a burning intense smoldering passion for him.

Raph took her phone from her hand saying to Leo we are busy right now Leo. Call back later Raph said through the phone in grunts as he started to move his hips while he growled and hung up the phone in annoyance.  
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Donnie started to thrust aggressively while his hands move down and grip her hips while he kept trailing kisses up and down her neck, but also nibed and bit hard in some, making sure to mark her as his and his only "You're mine and mine only!~" he exclaimed 

Hazel looked up at Raph, getting turned on even more seeing the way he hated Leo. She arched her back before wrapping her legs around his waist "Please make me yours Daddy!~" she groaned   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese nodded and cried out whimpering over and over that she was his now and forever. She grinded her hips up into his pelvis and her body was shivering and twitching in spasms.

“You bet baby. Who’s daddy’s lil naughty dirty slut?!” Raph grunted out into her ear as he licked and bit on the lobe while thrusting rougher harder deeper and faster into her while he groped and squeezed her hips tightly.

Donnie suddenly stopped thrusting before he flipped her over and slammed right back inside her folds before gripping her tail and smacking her ass, leaving his hand print while he thrusted harder and harder "You like this kitty? Huh? You like getting impaled by a my member?~" he asked her before slamming in repeatedly 

Hazel gasped and threw her head back as she gripped his shell "I-I am Daddy! I am!~" she exclaimed while she felt her walls tighten up around his member before she squirmed in his grasp   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese couldn’t help it as she screamed yes multiple times as she felt her ass cheek stinging and burning but she freakin loved the pleasurable pain as she scratched his shoulders.she arched her back one last time and reached her end climaxing all over him.

“You’re daddy’s little bitch! You’re my kinky hot n sexy slut baby cakes!” Raph shouted and groaned as his hips grinded up against hers and his hot breath ghosted over her ear and he gripped her butt cheeks underneath her to build more stimulation.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie grunted as he hunched over and bit her neck once more before he pulled away and groans "I'm gonna cum baby, where do you want it?~" he asks as his thrust became sloppier as he felt his member start to throb 

Hazel gripped the bed as she nodded and whimpered as she felt his member she panted "Daddy I'm gonna cum! I'm so close Daddy!~" she groaned while moving her hips against his while arching her back as her tongue hung out her mouth   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Will rp more later   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Back   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
“In me my sexy hot genius ninja! Give me your babies!” Terese screamed out one more final time and orgasmed for the second time that round as she panted her body was breathless.

Raph hit her g spot her core with precise accuracy and aim he soon reached his high and released his exploding seeds deep inside her not asking where he should shoot it. He collapsed over her panting.

Donnie nodded as he thrusted deeply into her before he came, his hot seed painting her walls before he pulled out and laid beside her, looking at her with a small smile as he was catching his breath 

Hazel arches her back as she came all over his member before feeling his hot seed she moaned "Ah it's so hot!!~" she grunts before panting as she looks at him and pets his shell   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese stretched out her legs like how a cat would do. She turned and gazed deeply into his masked eyes still panting and cupped his cheeks stroking them. She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him soundly purring.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily and wrapped his Arne around her pulling her against his plastron.  
“I freakin love ya so much baby! You’re mine now!” He said as he stroked her face happily and lovingly.

Donnie smiled before he wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing back happily before he pulled away and yawned softly "That was so much fun kitten." 

Hazel giggled as she wraps her arms around his neck and smiled "I'm glad I'm yours Daddy." Shs nuzzled his hand   
GalleryOfMillenia's avatar  
Terese didn’t respond because she already konked out in his arms after putting her blankets over them muttering in her sleep love you Donnie so much.

“Damn straight you are!” Raph growled to her and put his face in her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent and put his covers over them and fell asleep soundly.


End file.
